The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines of the formula I 
where:
n is zero or 1;
R1 is hydrogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, mercapto, hydroxysulfonyl, chlorosulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl or di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl;
R2 and R3 independently of one another are each hydrogen or halogen;
R4 is cyano, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy or benzyloxy, where the phenyl ring may be unsubstituted or may carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, hydroxycarbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy;
X is the xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety of a hetaryl ring, where the nitrogen may be attached to xcex1 or xcex2 and
Y is oxygen, sulfur or xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94;
Z is a chemical bond, oxygen, sulfur, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94;
R5, R6 and R7 independently of one another are each hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, cyano-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, cyano-C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, cyano-C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkynyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, amino-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C4-alkyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkynylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkynylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkynylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkylthio)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, aminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, 3- to 7-membered heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where each cycloalkyl and each heterocyclyl ring may contain a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl ring member, and where each cycloalkyl, phenyl and heterocyclyl ring may be unsubstituted or may carry one to four substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, carboxy, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C4-haloalkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C4-haloalkyl)carbonyloxy and di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, or, if Z is a chemical bond, R5 is also hydrogen, cyano, mercapto, amino, halogen, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(halogen)-R8, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R8 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(halogen)-R8, where R8 is hydroxycarbonyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C4-alkylthio)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl or di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl,
or R5 and R7 together are a 1,3-propylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or ethyleneoxyethylene chain which may in each case be unsubstituted or may carry one to four C1-C4-alkyl groups or one or two (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl groups,
and the agriculturally useful salts of these compounds I.
The invention further relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides and/or the desiccation/defoliation of plants,
herbicides and compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants which comprise the compounds I as active substances,
processes for preparing the compounds I and herbicides and compositions for the desiccation/defoliation of plants using the compounds I,
Methods for controlling undesirable vegetation and for the desiccation/defoliation of plants using the compounds I, and
novel intermediates of the formulae Va/Vb, VIa/VIb and VIIIa/VIIIb, from which the compounds I are obtainable.
WO 96/11917 describes certain benzoxazoles and benzthiazoles and EP-A 616 807 describes certain benzimidazoles having various pharmaceutical activities whose general formulaexe2x80x94if the substituents are chosen appropriatelyxe2x80x94formally also include some of the present compounds I.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel herbicidal 2-arylpyridines which allow better selective control of undesirable plants than known compounds. It is a further object to provide novel compounds which have a desiccant/defoliant action.
We have found that this object is achieved by the present substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines of the formula I.
Furthermore, we have found herbicides which comprise the compounds I and have a very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Furthermore, we have found that the compounds I are also suitable for the desiccation/defoliation of parts of plants, suitable plants being crop plants such as cotton, potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflower, soybean or field beans, in particular cotton. In this regard, we have found compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants, processes for preparing these compositions and methods for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they exist in the form of enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. E/Z isomers may also be possible for compounds I having at least one olefinic radical. The invention relates to the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and also to mixtures thereof.
The organic moieties mentioned in the definition of the substituents R1, R4 to R8 or as radicals on cycloalkyl, phenyl or heterocyclic rings or on the chain R5-R7 arexe2x80x94like the term halogenxe2x80x94collective terms for individual listings of the individual group members. All carbon chains, i.e. all the alkyl, haloalkyl, cyanoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, cyanoalkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkynyl and cyanoalkynyl moieties, can be straight-chain or branched. Halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogens. The term halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Other examples of meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl: CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and C(CH3)3;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example CH2Cl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, CH2xe2x80x94C2F5, CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-fluoromethyl-2-fluoroethyl, 1-chloromethyl-2-chloroethyl, 1-bromomethyl-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or n-C4F9;
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, preferably CH3, C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkyl, and also 5-fluoro-1-pentyl, 5-chloro-1-pentyl, 5-bromo-1-pentyl, 5-iodo-1-pentyl, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluoro-1-hexyl, 6-chloro-1-hexyl, 6-bromo-1-hexyl, 6-iodo-1-hexyl, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
cyano-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2CN, 1-cyanoethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 1-cyanoprop-1-yl, 2-cyanoprop-1-yl, 3-cyanoprop-1-yl, 1-cyanobut-1-yl, 2-cyanobut-1-yl, 3-cyanobut-1-yl, 4-cyanobut-1-yl, 1-cyanobut-2-yl, 2-cyanobut-2-yl, 3-cyanobut-2-yl, 4-cyanobut-2-yl, 1-(CH2CN)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2CN)-1-(CH3 )eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2CN)prop-1-yl;
hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2OH, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 2-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 3-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 1-hydroxybut-1-yl, 2-hydroxybut-1-yl, 3-hydroxybut-1-yl, 4-hydroxybut-1-yl, 1-hydroxybut-2-yl, 2-hydroxybut-2-yl, 3-hydroxybut-2-yl, 4-hydroxybut-2-yl, 1-(CH2OH)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2OH)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2OH)prop-1-yl;
amino-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2NH2, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, 1-aminoprop-1-yl, 2-aminoprop-1-yl, 3-aminoprop-1-yl, 1-aminobut-1-yl, 2-aminobut-1-yl, 3-aminobut-1-yl, 4-aminobut-1-yl, 1-aminobut-2-yl, 2-aminobut-2-yl, 3-aminobut-2-yl, 4-aminobut-2-yl, 1-(CH2NH2)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2NH2)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2NH2)prop-1-yl;
hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2COOH, 1-(COOH)ethyl, 2-(COOH)ethyl, 1-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 2-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 3-(COOH)-prop-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-1-yl, 2-(COOH)but-1-yl, 3-(COOH)but-1-yl, 4-(COOH)but-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-2-yl, 2-(COOH)but-2-yl, 3-(COOH)but-2-yl, 4-(COOH)but-2-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2COOH)prop-1-yl;
aminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2CONH2, 1-(CONH2)ethyl, 2-(CONH2)ethyl, 1-(CONH2)prop-1-yl, 2-(CONH2)prop-1-yl, 3-(CONH2)prop-1-yl, 1-(CONH2)but-1-yl, 2-(CONH2)but-1-yl, 3-(CONH2)but-1-yl, 4-(CONH2)but-1-yl, 1-(CONH2)but-2-yl, 2-(CONH2)but-2-yl, 3-(CONH2)but-2-yl, 4-(CONH2)but-2-yl, 1-(CH2CONH2)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2CONH2)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2CONH2)prop-1-yl;
phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl: benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-phenylmethyleth-1-yl, 1-phenylmethyl-1-methyleth-1-yl or 1-phenylmethylprop-1-yl, preferably benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl: heterocyclylmethyl, 1-heterocyclylethyl, 2-heterocyclylethyl, 1-heterocyclylprop-1-yl, 2-heterocyclylprop-1-yl, 3-heterocyclylprop-1-yl, 1-heterocyclylbut-1-yl, 2-heterocyclylbut-1-yl, 3-heterocyclylbut-1-yl, 4-heterocyclylbut-1-yl, 1-heterocyclylbut-2-yl, 2-heterocyclylbut-2-yl, 3-heterocyclylbut-2-yl, 4-heterocyclylbut-2-yl, 1-(heterocyclylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(heterocyclylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(heterocyclylmethyl)prop-1-yl, preferably heterocyclylmethyl or 2-heterocyclylethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or C(CH3)3, preferably OCH3, OC2H5 or OCH(CH3)2;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example OCH2Cl, OCH(Cl)2, OC(Cl)3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, chlorofluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, OC2F5, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, OCF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy, preferably OCHF2, OCF3, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5, OCH(CH3)2 or OC(CH3)3;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example OCH2Cl, OCH(Cl)2, OC(Cl)3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, OCHFCl, OCF(Cl)2, OCF2Cl, OCF2Br, 1-fluoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluorethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1CH2Br)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy, nonafluorobutoxy, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, 5,5,5-trichloropentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6,6,6-trichlorohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio: SCH3, SC2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio or SC(CH3)3, preferably SCH3 or SC2H5;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example SCH2Cl, dichloromethylthio, trichloromethylthio, SCH2F, difluoromethylthio, SCF3, chlorofluoromethylthio, dichlorofluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, SC2F5, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, SCF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or SCF2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, preferably SCHF2, SCF3, dichlorofluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio: C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, l-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, in particular SCH3 or SC2H5;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: a C1-C6-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example SCH2F, SCHF2, SCF3, SCH2Cl, SCH(Cl)2, SC(Cl)3, SCHFCl, SCF(Cl)2, SCF2Cl, SCF2Br, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, SC2F5, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, 5,5,5-trichloropentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6,6,6-trichlorohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio, in particular SCHF2, SCF3 or SC(Cl)3;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxymethyl, CH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2,n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, 2-methoxyethyl or 2-ethoxyethyl;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-haloalkoxy as mentioned above, ie. for example 2-(difluoromethoxy)ethyl, 2-(trifluoromethoxy)ethyl or 2-(pentafluoroethoxy)ethyl;
C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, n-propylthiomethyl, CH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3) 2, n-butylthiomethyl, (1-methylpropylthio)methyl, (2-methylpropylthio)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, 2-(methylthio)ethyl, 2-(ethylthio)ethyl, 2-(n-propylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(n-butylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(methylthio)propyl, 2-(ethylthio)propyl, 2-(n-propylthio)propyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)propyl, 2-(n-butylthio)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)propyl, 3-(methylthio)propyl, 3-(ethylthio)propyl, 3-(n-propylthio)propyl, 3-(1-methylethylthio)propyl, 3-(n-butylthio)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropylthio)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropylthio)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)propyl, 2-(methylthio)butyl, 2-(ethylthio)butyl, 2-(n-propylthio)butyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)butyl, 2-(n-butylthio)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butyl, 3-(methylthio)butyl, 3-(ethylthio)butyl, 3-(n-propylthio)butyl, 3-(1-methylethylthio)butyl, 3-(n-butylthio)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropylthio)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropylthio)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butyl, 4-(methylthio)butyl, 4-(ethylthio)butyl, 4-(n-propylthio)butyl, 4-(1-methylethylthio)butyl, 4-(n-butylthio)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropylthio)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropylthio)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, 2-(methylthio)ethyl or 2-(ethylthio)ethyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-haloalkylthio as mentioned above, ie. for example 2-(difluoromethylthio)ethyl, 2-(trifluoromethylthio)ethyl or 2-(pentafluoroethylthio)ethyl;
(C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyl: COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylcarbonyl, COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, preferably COxe2x80x94CH3 or COxe2x80x94C2H5;
(C1-C4-haloalkyl)carbonyl: a (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example COxe2x80x94CH2Cl, dichloromethylcarbonyl, trichloromethylcarbonyl, COxe2x80x94CH2F, COxe2x80x94CHF2, COxe2x80x94CF3, chlorofluoromethylcarbonyl, dichlorofluoromethylcarbonyl, chlorodifluoromethylcarbonyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 2-iodoethylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyl, COxe2x80x94C2F5, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2-chloropropylcarbonyl, 3-chloropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyl, 2-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyl, heptafluoropropylcarbonyl, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyl, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyl, 4-bromobutylcarbonyl or nonafluorobutylcarbonyl, preferably COxe2x80x94CH2Cl, COxe2x80x94CF3 or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl;
(C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy: Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C2H5, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, preferably Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3 or Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C2H5;
(C1-C4-haloalkyl)carbonyloxy: a (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2Cl, dichloromethylcarbonyloxy, trichloromethylcarbonyloxy, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2F, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHF2, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CF3, chlorofluoromethylcarbonyloxy, dichlorofluoromethylcarbonyloxy, chlorodifluoromethylcarbonyloxy, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloro ethylcarbonyloxy, 2-bromoethylcarbonyloxy, 2-iodoethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyloxy, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C2F5, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloropropylcarbonyloxy, 3-chloropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyloxy, 2-bromopropylcarbonyloxy, 3-bromopropylcarbonyloxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyloxy, heptafluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyloxy, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethylcarbonyloxy, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyloxy, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyloxy, 4-bromobutylcarbonyloxy or nonafluorobutylcarbonyloxy, preferably Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2Cl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CF3 or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyloxy;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl: COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, preferably COxe2x80x94OCH3 or COxe2x80x94OC2H5;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxycarbonylmethyl, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonylmethyl, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(n-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(n-propoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC2H5, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl or 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-C2H5-1xe2x80x94CH3-propoxycarbonyl or 1-C2H5-2xe2x80x94CH3-propoxycarbonyl, in particular COOCH3, COOC2H5 or COOC(CH3)3;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: (C1-C6-alkoxy) which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e. for example OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOC2H5, OCH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)-methoxy, (2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methoxy, OCH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)COOCH3, OCH(CH3)COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH3, OCH2CH2COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, OCH2CH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH2CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2xe2x80x94(COOCH3)propoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-(COOCH3)propoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3 )2]propoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 3-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 2-(COOCH3)butoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 3-(COOCH3)butoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3) 2]butoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-(COOCH3)butoxy, 4-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 4-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 4-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 4-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 5-(COOCH3)pentoxy, 5-(COOC2H5)pentoxy, 5-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-[COOCH(CH3 )2]pentoxy, 5-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-[COOC(CH3)3]pentoxy, 5-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentoxy, 5-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentoxy, 6-(COOCH3)hexoxy, 6-(COOC2H5)hexoxy, 6-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexoxy, 6-[COOCH(CH3)2]hexoxy, 6-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, 6-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, 6-[COOC(CH3)3]hexoxy, 6-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexoxy or 6-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexoxy, in particular OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH(CH3)COOCH3 oder OCH2CH2COOCH3;
(C1-C4-alkylthio)carbonyl: COxe2x80x94SCH3, COxe2x80x94SC2H5, COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, preferably COxe2x80x94SCH3 or COxe2x80x94SC2H5;
(C1-C4-alkylthio)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C4-alkylthio)carbonylxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94ie. for example CH2-COxe2x80x94SCH3, CH2-COxe2x80x94SC2H5, CH2-COxe2x80x94SCH2-C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, 1-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)ethyl, 1-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)ethyl, 1-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 1-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]ethyl, 1-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 1-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]ethyl, 1-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]ethyl, 1-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[COxe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 4-[COxe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl or 4-[COxe2x80x94SC(CH3)3]butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SC2H5, 1-(COxe2x80x94SCH3)ethyl or 1-(COxe2x80x94SC2H5)ethyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: SOxe2x80x94CH3, SOxe2x80x94C2H5, SOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SOxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfinyl, SOxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, SOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, SOxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-hexylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, in particular SOCH3 or SOC2H5;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl radicalxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example SOxe2x80x94CH2F, SOxe2x80x94CHF2, SOxe2x80x94CF3, SOxe2x80x94CH2Cl, SOxe2x80x94CH(Cl)2, SOxe2x80x94C(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethylsulfinyl, dichlorofluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, SOxe2x80x94C2F5, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl, nonafluorobutylsulfinyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, 5,5,5-trichloropentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl, 6,6,6-trichlorohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl, preferably SOxe2x80x94CH2Cl, SOxe2x80x94CF3 or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2SOCH3, CH2SOC2H5, n-propylsulfinylmethyl, (1-methylethylsulfinyl)methyl, n-butylsulfinylmethyl, (1-methylpropylsulfinyl)methyl, (2-methylpropylsulfinyl)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl)methyl, 2-methylsulfinylethyl, 2-ethylsulfinylethyl, 2-(n-propylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethylsulfinyl)-ethyl, 2-(n-butylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylsulfinyl)-ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl)ethyl, 2-(SOCH3)propyl, 3-(SOCH3)propyl, 2-(SOC2H5)propyl, 3-(SOC2H5)propyl, 3-(propylsulfinyl)propyl, 3-(butylsulfinyl)propyl, 4-(SOCH3)butyl, 4-(SOC2H5)butyl, 4-(n-propylsulfinyl)butyl or 4-(n-butylsulfinyl)butyl, in particular 2-(SOCH3)ethyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, ie. for example 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl)ethyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl: SO2xe2x80x94CH3, SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3) or SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, preferably SO2xe2x80x94CH3 or SO2xe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example SO2xe2x80x94CH2F, SO2xe2x80x94CHF2, SO2xe2x80x94CF3, SO2xe2x80x94CH2Cl, SO2xe2x80x94CH(Cl)2, SO2xe2x80x94C(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethylsulfonyl, dichlorofluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94C2F5, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl or nonafluorobutylsulfonyl, preferably SO2xe2x80x94CH2Cl, SO2xe2x80x94CF3 or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl, in particular SO2CH3 or SO2C2H5;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radicalxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, or 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 5,5,5-trichloropentylsulfonyl, undecafluoropentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl, 6,6,6-trichlorohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH3, CH2SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-methylpropylsulfonyl)methyl, (2-methylpropylsulfonyl)methyl, CH2SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, CH(CH3)SO2xe2x80x94CH3, CH(CH3)SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH3, CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH5, CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropylsulfonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylsulfonyl)ethyl, CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94CH3)propyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropylsulfonyl)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropylsulfonyl)propyl, 2-[SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94CH3)propyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropylsulfonyl)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropylsulfonyl)propyl, 3-[SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3]propyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94CH3)butyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropylsulfonyl)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropylsulfonyl)butyl, 2-[SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94CH3)butyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropylsulfonyl)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropylsulfonyl)butyl, 3-[SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(SO2xe2x80x94CH3)butyl, 4-(SO2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(SO2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropylsulfonyl)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropylsulfonyl)butyl or 4-[SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3]butyl, in particular CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94CH3 or CH2CH2SO2xe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, ie. for example 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl)ethyl;
C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylamino such as H3Cxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, H5C2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, n-propyl-NHxe2x80x94, 1-methylethyl-NHxe2x80x94, n-butyl-NHxe2x80x94, 1-methylpropyl-NHxe2x80x94, 2-methylpropyl-NHxe2x80x94 and 1,1-dimethylethyl-NHxe2x80x94, preferably H3Cxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or H3C2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, ie. for example CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5 or CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(C2H5)2;
C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl: COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylamino, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2-C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2-CH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, preferably COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3 or COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl as mentioned above, preferably by COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3 or COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3)ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 2-[CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3]ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3)propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3)propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 ]propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3]propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3)butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3)butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3)butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 4-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butyl or 4-[COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3]butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl: for example H3Cxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, H5C2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-propyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, (CH3)2CHxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-butyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, (CH3)3Cxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-pentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-methylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-methylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 3-methylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-dimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-ethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-Hexyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,1-dimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,2-dimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 3-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 4-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,1-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,2-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,3-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2,3-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 3,3-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-ethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-ethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94 or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, in particular H3Cxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 or H5C2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino: N(CH3)2, N(C2H5), N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, preferably N(CH3)2 or N(C2H5);
di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2N(CH3)2, CH2N(C2H5)2, N,N-dipropylaminomethyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminomethyl, N,N-dibutylaminomethyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)-aminomethyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)-aminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminomethyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminomethyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminomethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminomethyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminomethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminomethyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminomethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl, N,N-diethylaminoethyl, N,N-di(n-propyl)aminoethyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminoethyl, N,N-dibutylaminoethyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminoethyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminoethyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminoethyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)-aminoethyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-aminoethyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminoethyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminoethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminoethyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminoethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminoethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminoethyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminoethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, in particular N,N-dimethylaminoethyl or N,N-diethylaminoethyl;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5), COxe2x80x94N(CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)2, COxe2x80x94N[CH(CH3)2 ]2, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, COxe2x80x94N[CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]2, COxe2x80x94N[CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]2, COxe2x80x94N[C(CH3)3]2, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, preferably COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94N(C2H5);
di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl as mentioned above, preferably by COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94N(C2H5), ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)2, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)2, preferably CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl: for example (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C2H5)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-dipropylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)-amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-dibutylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)-amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-ethylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94 or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, in particular (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C2H5)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or N-ethyl-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94;
C3-C6-alkenyl: for example prop-1-en-1-yl, allyl, 1-methylethenyl, 1-buten-1-yl, 1-buten-2-yl, 1-buten-3-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-penten-1-yl, n-penten-2-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-1-en-1-yl, n-hex-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
cyano-C3-C6-alkenyl: for example 2-cyanoallyl, 3-cyanoallyl, 4-cyanobut-2-enyl, 4-cyanobut-3-enyl or 5-cyanopent-4-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, preferably prop-2-yn-1-yl;
C3-C6-haloalkynyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl or 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl;
cyano-C3-C6-alkynyl: for example 3-cyanopropargyl, 4-cyanobut-2-yn-1-yl, 5-cyanopent-3-yn-1-yl or 6-cyanohex-4-yn-1-yl;
C3-C4-alkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkenyloxy such as allyloxy, but-1-en-3-yloxy, but-1-en-4-yloxy, but-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-enyloxy or 2-methylprop-2-enyloxy, ie. for example allyloxymethyl, 2-allyloxyethyl or but-1-en-4-yloxymethyl, in particular 2-allyloxyethyl;
C3-C4-alkynyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkynyloxy such as propargyloxy, but-1-yn-3-yloxy, but-1-yn-4-yloxy, but-2-yn-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-ynyloxy or 2-methylprop-2-ynyloxy, preferably propargyloxy, ie. for example propargyloxymethyl or 2-propargyloxyethyl, in particular 2-propargyloxyethyl;
C3-C4-alkenylthio-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkenylthio such as allylthio, but-1-en-3-ylthio, but-1-en-4-ylthio, but-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylprop-2-enylthio or 2-methylprop-2-enylthio, ie. for example allylthiomethyl, 2-allylthioethyl or but-1-en-4-ylthiomethyl, in particular 2-allylthioethyl;
C3-C4-alkynylthio-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkynylthio such as propargylthio, but-1-yn-3-ylthio, but-1-yn-4-ylthio, but-2-yn-1-ylthio, 1-methylprop-2-ynylthio or 2-methylprop-2-ynylthio, preferably propargylthio, ie. for example propargylthiomethyl or 2-propargylthioethyl, in particular 2-propargylthioethyl;
C3-C4-alkenylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkenylsulfinyl such as allylsulfinyl, but-1-en-3-ylsulfinyl, but-1-en-4-ylsulfinyl, but-2-en-1-ylsulfinyl, 1-methylprop-2-enylsulfinyl or 2-methylprop-2-enylsulfinyl, ie. for example allylsulfinylmethyl, 2-allylsulfinylethyl or but-1-en-4-ylsulfinylmethyl, in particular 2-allylsulfinylethyl;
C3-C4-alkynylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkynylsulfinyl such as propargylsulfinyl, but-1-yn-3-ylsulfinyl, but-1-yn-4-ylsulfinyl, but-2-yn-1-ylsulfinyl, 1-methylprop-2-ynylsulfinyl or 2-methylprop-2-ynylsulfinyl, preferably propargylsulfinyl, ie. for example propargylsulfinylmethyl or 2-propargylsulfinylethyl, in particular 2-propargylsulfinylethyl;
C3-C4-alkenylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkenylsulfonyl such as allylsulfonyl, but-1-en-3-ylsulfonyl, but-1-en-4-ylsulfonyl, but-2-en-1-ylsulfonyl, 1-methylprop-2-enylsulfonyl or 2-methylprop-2-enylsulfonyl, ie. for example allylsulfonylmethyl, 2-allylsulfonylethyl or but-1-en-4-ylsulfonylmethyl, in particular 2-allylsulfonylethyl;
C3-C4-alkynylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkynylsulfonyl such as propargylsulfonyl, but-1-yn-3-ylsulfonyl, but-1-yn-4-ylsulfonyl, but-2-yn-1-ylsulfonyl, 1-methylprop-2-ynylsulfonyl or 2-methylprop-2-ynylsulfonyl, preferably propargylsulfonyl, ie. for example propargylsulfonylmethyl or 2-propargylsulfonylethyl, in particular 2-propargylsulfonylethyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl: for example cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cycloheptylmethyl, cyclooctylmethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cycloheptyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclooctyl)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyl)propyl, 3-(cycloheptyl)propyl, 3-(cyclooctyl)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyl)butyl, 4-(cycloheptyl)butyl or 4-(cyclooctyl)butyl, in particular cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl containing a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl ring member: for example cyclobutanon-2-yl, cyclobutanon-3-yl, cyclopentanon-2-yl, cyclopentanon-3-yl, cyclohexanon-2-yl, cyclohexanon-4-yl, cycloheptanon-2-yl, cyclooctanon-2-yl, cyclobutanethion-2-yl, cyclobutanethion-3-yl, cyclopentanethion-2-yl, cyclopentanethion-3-yl, cyclohexanethion-2-yl, cyclohexanethion-4-yl, cycloheptanethion-2-yl or cyclooctanethion-2-yl, preferably cyclopentanon-2-yl or cyclohexanon-2-yl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl containing a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl ring member: for example cyclobutanon-2-ylmethyl, cyclobutanon-3-ylmethyl, cyclopentanon-2-ylmethyl, cyclopentanon-3-ylmethyl, cyclohexanon-2-ylmethyl, cyclohexanon-4-ylmethyl, cycloheptanon-2-ylmethyl, cyclooctanon-2-ylmethyl, cyclobutanethion-2-ylmethyl, cyclobutanethion-3-ylmethyl, cyclopentanethion-2-ylmethyl, cyclopentanethion-3-ylmethyl, cyclohexanethion-2-ylmethyl, cyclohexanethion-4-ylmethyl, cycloheptanethion-2-ylmethyl, cyclooctanethion-2-ylmethyl, 1-(cyclobutanon-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutanon-3-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentanon-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentanon-3-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexanon-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexanon-4-yl)ethyl, 1-(cycloheptanon-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclooctanon-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutanethion-3-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentanethion-3-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexanethion-4-yl)ethyl, 1-(cycloheptanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 1-(cyclooctanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutanon-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutanon-3-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentanon-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentanon-3-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexanon-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexanon-4-yl)ethyl, 2-(cycloheptanon-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclooctanon-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutanethion-3-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentanethion-3-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexanethion-4-yl)ethyl, 2-(cycloheptanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 2-(cyclooctanethion-2-yl)ethyl, 3-(cyclobutanon-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutanon-3-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentanon-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentanon-3-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexanon-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexanon-4-yl)propyl, 3-(cycloheptanon-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclooctanon-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutanethion-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutanethion-3-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentanethion-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentanethion-3-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexanethion-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexanethion-4-yl)propyl, 3-(cycloheptanethion-2-yl)propyl, 3-(cyclooctanethion-2-yl)propyl, 4-(cyclobutanon-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutanon-3-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentanon-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentanon-3-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexanon-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexanon-4-yl)butyl, 4-(cycloheptanon-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclooctanon-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutanethion-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutanethion-3-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentanethion-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentanethion-3-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexanethion-2-yl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexanethion-4-yl)butyl, 4-(cycloheptanethion-2-yl)butyl or 4-(cyclooctanethion-2-yl)butyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl: cyclopropyloxymethyl, 1-cyclopropyloxyethyl, 2-cyclopropyloxyethyl, 1-cyclopropyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclopropyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclopropyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopropyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)eth-1-.yl, 1-(cyclopropylmethyloxy)prop-1-yl, cyclobutyloxymethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxyethyl, 2-cyclobutyloxyethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclobutyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclobutyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclobutyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclobutyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cyclopentyloxymethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxyethyl, 2-cyclopentyloxyethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclopentyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclopentyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopentyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopentyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cyclohexyloxymethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxyethyl, 2-cyclohexyloxyethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclohexyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclohexyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclohexyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclohexyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cycloheptyloxymethyl, 1-cycloheptyloxyethyl, 2-cycloheptyloxyethyl, 1-cycloheptyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cycloheptyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cycloheptyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cycloheptyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl, 1-(cycloheptyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cyclooctyloxymethyl, 1-cyclooctyloxyethyl, 2-cyclooctyloxyethyl, 1-cyclooctyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclooctyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclooctyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclooctyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl or 1-(cyclooctyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular C3-C6-cycloalkoxymethyl or 2-(C3-C6-cycloalkoxy)ethyl.
3- to 7-membered heterocyclyl is a saturated, partially or fully unsaturated or aromatic heterocycle having one to three hetero atoms selected from a group consisting of
one to three nitrogen atoms,
one or two oxygen and
one or two sulfur atoms.
Examples of saturated heterocycles which can contain a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl ring member are: oxiranyl, thiiranyl, aziridin-1-yl, aziridin-2-yl, diaziridin-1-yl, diaziridin-3-yl, oxetan-2-yl, oxetan-3-yl, thietan-2-yl, thietan-3-yl, azetidin-1-yl, azetidin-2-yl, azetidin-3-yl, tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiophen-2-yl, tetrahydrothiophen-3-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-2-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-5-yl, 1,3-oxazolidin-2-yl, 1,3-oxazolidin-3-yl, 1,3-oxazolidin-4-yl, 1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl, 1,2-oxazolidin-2-yl, 1,2-oxazolidin-3-yl, 1,2-oxazolidin-4-yl, 1,2-oxazolidin-5-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-4-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-2-yl, pyrrolidin-5-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-1-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-4-yl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 1,4-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-4-yl, 1,3-oxathian-5-yl, 1,3-oxathian-6-yl, 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yl, morpholin-2-yl, morpholin-3-yl, morpholin-4-yl, hexahydropyridazin-1-yl, hexahydropyridazin-3-yl, hexahydropyridazin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-2-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-5-yl, piperazin-1-yl, piperazin-2-yl, piperazin-3-yl, hexahydro-1,3,5-triazin-1-yl, hexahydro-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, oxepan-2-yl, oxepan-3-yl, oxepan-4-yl, thiepan-2-yl, thiepan-3-yl, thiepan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxepan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxepan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxepan-5-yl, 1,3-dioxepan-6-yl, 1,3-dithiepan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiepan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiepan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiepan-2-yl, 1,4-dioxepan-2-yl, 1,4-dioxepan-7-yl, hexahydroazepin-1-yl, hexahydroazepin-2-yl, hexahydroazepin-3-yl, hexahydroazepin-4-yl, hexahydro-1,3-diazepin-1-yl, hexahydro-1,3-diazepin-2-yl, hexahydro-1,3-diazepin-4-yl, hexahydro-1,4-diazepin-1-yl and hexahydro-1,4-diazepin-2-yl.
Examples of unsaturated heterocycles which can contain a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl ring member are: dihydrofuran-2-yl, 1,2-oxazolin-3-yl, 1,2-oxazolin-5-yl, 1,3-oxazolin-2-yl.
Preferred heteroaromatics are the 5- and 6-membered heteroaromatics, ie. for example:
furyl, such as 2-furyl and 3-furyl, thienyl, such as 2-thienyl and 3-thienyl, pyrrolyl, such as 2-pyrrolyl and 3-pyrrolyl, isoxazolyl, such as 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl and 5-isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl such as 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl and 5-isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, such as 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl and 5-pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, such as 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl and 5-oxazolyl, thiazolyl such as 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl and 5-thiazolyl, imidazolyl, such as 2-imidazolyl and 4-imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, such as 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl and 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, thiadiazolyl, such as 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl and 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, triazolyl, such as 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl and 1,2,4-triazol-4-yl, pyridinyl, such as 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl and 4-pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, such as 3-pyridazinyl and 4-pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, such as 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl and 5-pyrimidinyl, and furthermore 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl and 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, in particular pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl and thienyl.
Preferred with a view to the use of the substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines I as herbicides or desiccants/defoliants are those compounds I where the variables have the following meanings, in each case either on their own or in combination:
R1 is C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, in particular trifluoromethyl or methylsulfonyl, particularly preferably trifluoromethyl;
R2 is halogen, in particular chlorine;
R3 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine, in particular fluorine or chlorine, particularly preferably fluorine;
R4 is cyano or halogen, in particular cyano or chlorine, particularly preferably chlorine;
x is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, the nitrogen being attached to xcex2,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, it being possible for the nitrogen to be attached to xcex1 or xcex2, or xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94.
The phenyl, carbocyclic and heterocyclic rings mentioned as meanings of R5, R6 and R7 are preferably unsubstituted or carry one substituent.
Very particular preference is given to the substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines Ia {{circumflex over (=)} where R1=trifluoromethyl, R2 and R4=chlorine, R3=hydrogen, X=xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2}, in particular the compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 listed in Table 1 below:
Furthermore, particular preference is given to the substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines of the formulae Ib to Iz and Ixcex1 to Ixcex4, in particular to
the compounds Ib.001 to Ib.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that R3 is chlorine: 
the compounds Ic.001 to Ic.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds Id.001 to Id.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that R1 is methylsulfonyl: 
the compounds Ie.001 to Ie.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that R1 is methylsulfonyl and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds If.001 to If.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Ig.001 to Ig.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that R3 is fluorine and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Ih.001 to Ih.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1: 
the compounds Ii.001 to Ii.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R3 is chlorine: 
the compounds Ik.001 to Ik.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds Im.001 to Im.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R1 is methylsulfonyl: 
the compounds In.001 to In.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1, R1 is methylsulfonyl and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds Io.001 to Io.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Ip.001 to Ip.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex1, R3 is fluorine and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Iq.001 to Iq.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino nitrogen is attached to position xcex1: 
the compounds Ir.001 to Ir.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino-nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R3 is chlorine: 
the compounds Is.001 to Is.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino-nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds It.001 to It.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino-nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R1 is methylsulfonyl: 
the compounds Iu.001 to Iu.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino-nitrogen is attached to position xcex1, R1 is methylsulfonyl and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds Iv.001 to Iv.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino-nitrogen is attached to position xcex1 and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Iw.001 to Iw.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose unsubstituted imino-nitrogen is attached to position xcex1, R3 is fluorine and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Ix.001 to Ix.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2: 
the compounds Iy.001 to Iy.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2 and R3 is chlorine: 
the compounds Iz.001 to Iz.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2 and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds Ixcex1.001 to Ixcex1.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2 and R1 is methylsulfonyl: 
the compounds Ixcex2.001 to Ixcex2.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2, R1 is methylsulfonyl and R3 is fluorine: 
the compounds Ixcex3.001 to Ixcex3.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2 and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Ixcex4.001 to Ixcex4.313, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.001 to Ia.313 only in that X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(ZR5)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 whose nitrogen is attached to position xcex2, R3 is fluorine and R4 is cyano: 
The substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines of the formula I can be obtained in a variety of ways, in particular according to one of the following processes:
A) Reaction of a 2-(aminophenyl)pyridine of the formula II with a halogen and ammonium thiocyanate or with an alkali metal thiocyanate or alkaline earth metal thiocyanate: 
Preferred halogen is chlorine or bromine; amongst the alkali metal/alkaline earth metal thiocyanates, preference is given to sodium thiocyanate.
In general, the reaction is carried out in an inert solvent/diluent, for example in a hydrocarbon such as toluene and hexane, in a halogenated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, in an ether such as tetrahydrofuran, in an alcohol such as ethanol, in a carboxylic acid such as acetic acid, or in an aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide, acetonitrile and dimethyl sulfoxide.
The reaction is usually carried out between the melting point and the boiling point of the reaction mixture, preferably from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
To obtain a very high yield of the product of value, halogen and ammonium thiocyanate or alkali metal/alkaline earth metal thiocyanate are employed in about equimolar amounts or in an excess of up to 5 times the molar amount, based on the amount of II.
The 2-(aminophenyl)pyridines II are obtainable for example by reducing the corresponding 2-(nitrophenyl)pyridines III {cf. for example Organikum, VEB Verlag, Berlin 1986, p.534-536}: 
The 2-(nitrophenyl)pyridines III themselves are advantageously preparable by nitration of phenylpyridines IV {cf. for example Organikum, VEB-Verlag, Berlin 1986, p.304-307}: 
B) Reaction of a 2-(aminohydroxyphenyl)pyridine of the formula Va or Vb with a carboxylic acid derivative or carbonic acid derivative {cf. also H. Dxc3x6pp and D. Dxc3x6pp in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. E8a, Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1993, p.1020-1170}: 
Carboxylic acid derivatives and carbonic acid derivatives are, for example, COCl2, OC(Cl)xe2x80x94OR9, OC(OR9)2, CS2, K⊕ S2Cxe2x8ax96xe2x80x94OR9, Cl2Cxe2x95x90N⊕(R9, R10) Clxe2x8ax96, anhydrides and orthoesters such as R5xe2x80x94(O)0,1xe2x80x94C(OR9)3 where R9 and R10 are in each case C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, ethyl or n-propyl.
In general, the reaction is carried out in an inert solvent/diluent, for example in a hydrocarbon such as toluene and hexane, in a halogenated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, in an ether such as tetrahydrofuran, in an alcohol such as ethanol or in an aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide.
It is recommended to carry out the reaction in the alcohol R9OH.
The reaction is usually carried out between the melting point and the boiling point of the reaction mixture, preferably at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
To obtain a very high yield of the product of value, the orthoester is employed in an about equimolar amount or in an excess of up to 5 times the molar amount, based on the amount of Va or Vb.
The 2-(aminohydroxyphenyl)pyridines Va/Vb are advantageously obtainable by reduction of the corresponding 2-[nitro(hydroxy/alkoxy)phenyl]pyridines VIa/VIb 
{for this, cf. for example Organikum, VEB-Verlag, Berlin 1986, p.34-36 and Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. 3 (1943), 471}, which in turn can be prepared by nitration of the corresponding 2-(hydroxy/alkoxyphenyl)pyridines VIIa/VIIb {cf. for example Organikum, VEB-Verlag, Berlin 1986, p.304-307}: 
R11 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl and tert-butyl.
C) Reaction of a 2-(diaminophenyl)pyridine of the formula VIII with a carboxylic acid derivative or carbonic acid derivative {cf. also J. Backes, B. Heinz, W. G. Ried in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, Vol. E8c 1994, p.216-376}: 
With a view to the carboxylic acid derivatives/carbonic acid derivatives, solvents, reaction temperature, relative proportions and the preparation of the starting materials from the corresponding nitro derivatives, the specifications for method B) apply.
D) Diazotization of substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines of the formula I where ZR5 is amino, and subsequent conversion of the diazonium salt into compounds I where
xe2x80x94ZR5=cyano or halogen {for the Sandmeyer reaction, cf. for example Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, Vol. 5/4, 4th edition 1960, p.438ff.},
xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94=sulfur {cf. for example Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, Vol. E11, 1984, p. 43 and 176},
xe2x80x94ZR5=for example xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(Cl)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(Br)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(Cl)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(Br)xe2x80x94R8 {in general, these are products of a Meerwein arylation; cf. for example C. S. Rondestredt, Org. React. 11, (1960), 189, and H. P. Doyle et al., J. Org. Chem. 42, (1977), 2431}: 
Generally, the diazonium salt is obtained in a conventional manner by reacting I where xe2x80x94ZR5=amino in an aqueous acid solution, for example in hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid or sulfuric acid, with a nitrite such as sodium nitrite and potassium nitrite.
However, it is also possible to work under anhydrous conditions, for example in glacial acetic acid containing hydrogen chloride, in absolute alcohol, in a chlorinated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and 1,2-dichloroethane, in a cyclic ether such as dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, in acetonitrile or in acetone, treating the starting material (I where xe2x80x94ZR5=NH2) with a nitrite such as tert-butyl nitrite and isopentyl nitrite.
The conversion of the resulting diazonium salt into the corresponding compound I where xe2x80x94ZR5=cyano, chlorine, bromine or iodine is particularly preferably carried out by treatment with a solution or suspension of a copper(I)/copper(II) salt such as copper(I) cyanide, chloride, bromide and iodide, if desired in the presence of an alkali metal salt.
Compounds I where xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94=sulfur are usually obtained by reacting the diazonium salt with a dialkyl disulfide such as dimethyl disulfide and diethyl disulfide, or with, for example, diallyl disulfide or dibenzyl disulfide.
The Meerwein arylation usually comprises the reaction of the diazonium salts with alkenes (here H2Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R8) or alkynes (here HCxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94R8) in the presence of a catalytic to about equimolar amount of a copper(I)/copper(II) salt. Preference is given to using an excess of alkene or alkyne of up to 3000 mol %, based on the amount of the diazonium salt.
The reactions of the diazonium salt described above can be carried out, for example, in water, in aqueous hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, in a ketone such as acetone, diethyl ketone and methyl ethyl ketone, in a nitrile such as acetonitrile, in an ether such as dioxane and tetrahydrofuran, in a chlorinated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane or in an alcohol such as methanol and ethanol.
If not stated otherwise for the individual reactions, the reaction temperatures are usually between the melting point and the boiling point of the respective reaction mixture.
Preferably, all reaction partners are employed in about stoichiometric amounts, but an excess of one or the other component of up to 3000 mol % may also be advantageous.
E) Oxidation of compounds I where Z is sulfur:
Oxidation of a substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridine I where Z is sulfur to I where Z=xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 in a conventional manner {cf. for example Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, Vol. E 11/1, 1985, p. 702 ff., Vol. IX, 4th edition, 1955, p. 211}: 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, hydrogen peroxide, organic peroxides such as acetic peroxide, trifluoroacetic peroxide, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, tert-butyl hydroperoxide and tert-butyl hypochlorite, and inorganic compounds such as sodium metaiodate, chromic acid and nitric acid.
Depending on the oxidizing agent, the reaction is usually carried out in an organic acid such as acetic acid and trichloroacetic acid, in a chlorinated hydrocarbon such as methylene chloride, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane, in an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, chlorobenzene and toluene or in a protic solvent such as methanol and ethanol. Mixtures of the solvents mentioned may also be suitable.
The reaction temperature is generally from (xe2x88x9230)xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the respective reaction mixture, the lower temperature range usually being preferred.
Starting material and oxidizing agent are advantageously employed in about stoichiometric amounts, but one or the other component may also be used in excess.
F) Oxidation of a substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridine I, where Z is sulfur or xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 to I where Z=xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 in a conventional manner {cf. for example Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, Vol. E 11/2, 1985, p. 1132 ff and vol. IX, 4th edition, 1955, p. 222 ff.}: 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, hydrogen peroxide, organic peroxides such as acetic peroxide, trifluoroacetic peroxide and m-chloroperbenzoic acid, furthermore inorganic oxidizing agents such as potassium permanganate. The presence of a catalyst, for example tungstate, may promote the course of the reaction.
In general, the reaction is carried out in an inert solvent, suitable solvents being, depending on the oxidizing agent, for example organic acids such as acetic acid and propionic acid, chlorinated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons or halogenated hydrocarbons such as benzene, chlorobenzene and toluene, or water. Mixtures of the solvents mentioned may also be suitable.
Usually, the reaction is carried out at from (xe2x88x9230)xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the respective reaction mixture, preferably at from 10xc2x0 C. to the boiling point.
The starting material I where Z=sulfur or SO and the oxidizing agent are advantageously employed in about stoichiometric amounts. However, to optimize the conversion of the starting material, an excess of oxidizing agent may be advantageous
G) Reaction of a substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridine I where the group xe2x80x94ZR5 is chlorine, bromine, alkylsulfonyl or haloalkylsulfonyl in a conventional manner with an alcohol, mercaptan or amine IX in the presence of a base: 
The reaction is advantageously carried out in an inert solvent, for example in an ether such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, dimethoxyethane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, a ketone such as acetone, diethyl ketone, ethyl methyl ketone and cyclohexanone, a dipolar aprotic solvent such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone and dimethyl sulfoxide, a protic solvent such as methanol and ethanol, an aromatic hydrocarbon which may be halogenated, if desired, such as benzene, chlorobenzene and 1,2-dichlorobenzene, a heteroaromatic solvent such as pyridine and quinoline or in a mixture of such solvents. Preference is given to tetrahydrofuran, acetone, diethyl ketone and dimethyl formamide.
Suitable bases are, for example, the hydroxides, hydrides, alkoxides, carbonates or bicarbonates of alkali metal and alkaline earth metal cations, tertiary aliphatic amines such as triethylamine, N-methylmorpholine and N-ethyl-N,N-diisopropyl-amine, bi- and tricyclic amines such as diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), amidine bases such as diazabicycloundecene (DBU), or aromatic nitrogen bases such as pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine and quinoline. Combinations of different bases may also be suitable. Preferred bases are sodium hydride, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide.
The starting materials are usually employed in about stoichiometric amounts, but it may be advantageous to use an excess of one or the other component with regard to the practice of the process or in order to achieve a very complete conversion of the starting material I {xe2x80x94ZR5=Cl, Br, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-haloalkyl}.
The molar ratio of alcohol, mercaptan or amine IX to base is generally from 1:1 to 1:3.
The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is usually from 0.1 to 5.0 mol/l.
The reaction can be carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the respective reaction mixture.
H) Conversion of a 2-(aminophenyl)pyridine of the formula IIa into the corresponding azide X and subsequent reaction of X with a carboxylic acid R5Zxe2x80x94COOH: 
The conversion of IIa into X is generally carried out by treatment with an alkyl nitrite, preferably tert-butyl nitrite, and reaction of the resulting diazonium ion with an azide, preferably an alkali metal azide such as sodium azide (cf. for example K. Kanakarajan, K. Maider and A. W. Czarnik in Synthesis 1988, p. 566).
With respect to the subsequent reaction of X with R5Zxe2x80x94COOH, reference may be made to R. Garner, E. B. Mullock and H. Suschitzky, J. Chem. Soc. 1966, p. 1980. For the formation of the oxazole ring, it may be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of phosphoric acid or polyphosphoric acid.
Unless stated otherwise, all the processes described above are advantageously carried out under atmospheric pressure or under the autogenous pressure of the reaction mixture in question.
The work-up of the reaction mixtures is usually carried out in a conventional manner. Unless stated otherwise in the processes described above, the products of value are obtained, for example, after the dilution of the reaction solution with water by filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and working up the organic phase to afford the product.
In general, the substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines I are preparable by one of the abovementioned synthetic methods. However, for economic reasons or reasons of process efficiency, it may be advantageous to prepare some of the compounds I from (similar 2-(benzaryl)pyridines but which differ in particular in the meaning of the radical ZR5 in a conventional manner, for example by ester hydrolysis, esterification, amidation, acetalization, acetal hydrolysis, condensation reaction, Wittig reaction, Peterson olefination, etherification, alkylation, oxidation or reduction.
The substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines I can be obtained as isomer mixtures in the preparation; however, if desired, these can be separated into largely pure isomers using customary methods such as crystallization or chromatography, including chromatography over an optically active adsorbent. Pure optically active isomers can be prepared advantageously from appropriate optically active starting materials.
Agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I can be formed by reaction with a base of the corresponding cation, preferably an alkali metal hydroxide or hydride, or by reaction with an acid of the corresponding anion, preferably of hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or nitric acid.
Salts of I where the metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can be prepared by cation exchange of the corresponding alkali metal salt in a conventional manner, similarly ammonium, phosphonium, sulfonium and sulfoxonium salts by means of ammonia, phosphonium, sulfonium or sulfoxonium hydroxides.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts are suitable, both in the form of isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers, for use as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I control vegetation on non-crop areas very efficiently, especially at high rates of application. They act against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds in crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soya and cotton without causing any significant damage to the crop plants. This effect is mainly observed at low rates of application.
Taking into account the diversity of application methods, the compounds I, or herbicidal compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Examples of suitable crops are the following: Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N.rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa , Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
In addition, the compounds I may also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides owing to breeding, including genetic engineering methods.
Moreover, the substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines I are also suitable for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants.
As desiccants, they are suitable, in particular, for desiccating the aerial parts of crop plants such as potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflowers and soybeans. This allows completely mechanical harvesting of these important crop plants.
Also of economic interest is the facilitation of harvesting, which is made possible by dehiscence, or reduction of the adherence to the tree, both concentrated over a period of time, in citrus fruit, olives or other species and varieties of pomaceous fruit, stone fruit and nuts. The same mechanism, ie. the promotion of the formation of abscission tissue between fruit or leaf and shoot of the plants, is also important for readily controllable defoliation of useful plants, in particular cotton.
Moreover, shortening the period within which the individual cotton plants mature results in improved fiber quality after harvesting.
The compounds I, or the compositions comprising them, can be used for example in the form of ready-to-spray aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly-concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for scattering, or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, scattering or watering. The use forms depend on the intended applications; in any case, they should ensure a very fine distribution of the active compounds according to the invention.
Suitable inert auxiliaries are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, eg. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances, either as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates comprising active compound, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, which are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene, or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and 2 formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl or tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for scattering and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active compounds together with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate and ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active compounds I in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise approximately from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight of at least one active compound. The active compounds I are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to the NMR spectrum).
The formulation examples which follow illustrate the preparation of such preparations:
I. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. Ic.001 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
II. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. Ic.041 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctyl-phenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
III. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ic.042 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
IV. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ic.100 are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active compound.
V. 3 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ic.138 are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of the active compound.
VI. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ic.139 are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecyl-benzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. Ic.176 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. The mixture can then be diluted with water to the desired concentration of active compound. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. Ic.233 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexane and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (=nonionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil; BASF AG). The mixture can then be diluted with water to the desired concentration of active compound. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
The active compounds I or the herbicidal compositions can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active compounds are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants, while the active compounds reach the leaves of undesirable plants growing underneath, or the bare soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The rates of application of active compound I are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg/ha of active substance (a.s.), depending on the control target, the season, the target plants and the growth stage.
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the substituted 2-(benzaryl)pyridines I may be mixed with a large number of representatives of other herbicidal or growth-regulating active compound groups and then applied concomitantly. Suitable components for mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, aryloxy/hetaryloxyalkanoic acids and their derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-(hetaroyl/aroyl)-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetra-hydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- and hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, 2-phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonylureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarboxamides and uracils.
It may furthermore be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or else concomitantly in combination with other herbicides, in the form of a mixture with other crop protection agents, for example together with agents for controlling pests or phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions, which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Non-phytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.